Love is Like a Battlefield
by cutiepie911
Summary: I fell in love with Jacob, and fell 'out' of love with Edward, who takes it the wrong way... and practically destroys my heart and self being.  -*Bella and Jacob* Oneshot for now, but I just might continue it:  Rated T for violence, cuss words-


**A/N: If you are not for Bella and Jacob I highly suggest you walk away(:. But otherwise, R&R please!**

Bella's POV:

"Edward! That's _not _what I meant, and you know it," I sighed, rubbing my temples. _How could he think that I hate him, because he's a… vampire?_

"Oh? Then tell me, Bella. What _did_ you mean?" he asked, his pale face scowling.

"I…" don't think we should be together. Simple.

"Yes?"

"I just…" flinched back because I despise your touch. Ugh! "You scared me," I finished pathetically. Yeah, totally believable, Bella!

He rolled his eyes, "Tell me the truth Bella."

"I did!" I insist.

"Bella. I would never have thought of you as… a liar." He knew I hated that. I never lie. Not to him, at least.

I looked up at him, leaning against my bedroom door lazily, his shirtless chest twinkling with sweat. He was scared. Of losing me. How am I supposed to tell him? He's not like a normal boyfriend, I mean I think we were more serious than most people. But… I'm in love with someone else. At that moment, I thanked my lucky stars, and not for the first time, that Edward couldn't read my mind. How awful that would be if he knew about Jacob. But… if he could read my mind, then… we wouldn't even be in this situation to begin with.

_Edward… I'm sorry, but I'm in love with Jacob, _I thought what I could never say. _With his tan skin and dark hair, and his gorgeous eyes and, of course, his sexy werewolf self. I fell for you once, Edward. With your pale skin, and mysterious ways… but we can never be together. When you kiss me, I imagine Jacobs face. When you touch me, my heart breaks because your touch isn't warm and loving anymore. It's icy cold, and deathly. I know you mean no harm, I know that you would do everything in your power to make me happy… but, my happiness comes with a price. And that price is losing me. To make me happy, you have to let me go, and I know that you won't. That's like asking a pig to have a baby goat. _Not _going to happen._

"Bella…" Edward shook his head, "You disgust me."

I froze. Did he just read my mind? "_What?_"

He looked at me curiously, fiddling his thumbs absently. "I said-"

"No! Don't say it again. What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded angrily, "'You disgust me'? Where the hell did that come from, Edward Cullen?"

He laughed, "You think I'm that stupid, Bella?"

"What?" My anger faded. Did he know?

"I may not be able to read your mind, Bella, but I can sure as hell tell that you… feel differently about some things."

I bit my lip, "Like what?" Please, don't.

He smiled softly, his eyes locked onto my slumped figure on my window seat. "Like Jacob. Bella… I know that you love him, and it's okay. I'm not mad about that. You can't help what you feel."

"Then… what are you mad about?" I asked, not bothering to deny anything. "That I…"

He straightened his back, his face emotionless as usual, "Don't trust me."

"Edward that's not true. Of course I trust you! I…" I couldn't say it. I couldn't say what I'd said a hundred times before. _I love you._

Suddenly, Edward's eyes widened in surprise, and he frowned, "Bella. You-?"

"_Yes! _Okay, are you happy? I love Jacob! I love him with all my heart, and…"

Edwards face was contorted in pain, as he said, "That's not what I was going to say, Bella. That's… not the only change of heart is it?"

I forced myself to say the most dreaded words. "I… I…" Say it Bella! "I love… you!" I choked out the words from my raw throat, tears falling down my cheeks in huge, salty drops.

"I can tell when you're lying, Bella," his voice was emotionless, his eyes blank and still. "You don't love me, do you? You've been lying to me all along…"

"No! Edward, you don't understand!" I sobbed.

"You're a spy, aren't you? A goddamn-"

"No!" I scream so loud, Edward starts, but I continue breathlessly "How could you even think that, Edward?"

"_I am not stupid_, _Bella!" _he yelled, his voice shaking.

"So you think I'm a spy? You think that… I'm one of them?" A werewolf?

"Yeah that's _exactly_ what I think." I didn't answer, only buried my face in the palms of my hands. He sucked in air through his teeth and growled, "Damn that bastard to hell." Then the door slammed shut.

**A/N: if you read my stories ever, you'd know that I like em short! (:**

**Will maybe continue later, but until then, think of it as a ONESHOT. Oh and sorry if it's OOC. I haven't read twilight in awhile so… I kinda forgot a bit.**


End file.
